


A Musical F***** up Dystopia : Be More Chill

by TheSunnyVampire



Series: Musical Dystopias that are actually pretty stupid [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Have to Know Canon, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunnyVampire/pseuds/TheSunnyVampire
Summary: More Soulmates, More vampires and More clichés things awaits you in this sequel!(But there's still only four classes)Also something new: there's a plot !





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Welcome folks (to the Adams Administration)
> 
> To those who have read my DEH story, I wish this one will please you  
> To those who haven't I suggest you go and read it because you might be lost in this since it's a sequel
> 
> Well, I don't own Be More Chill or any musical or character mentionned in this
> 
> On with the Prologue

Michael was busy organizing the meeting all day. He had to find the place, call the others and find a discreet way to meet up. He had called Connor the day before since he was the cause of this sudden vampire reunion.

Yes, a member of the estimated Murphy family had gotten discovered by two humans, one got him to the authorities and the other revealed a lot of vampires of the community to the Internet.

Michael’s community was having big troubles and only Rich was near enough to help him but he was already doing enough by distracting the others especially Jeremy since he was suspicious of Michael. He could count on Christine and she even proposed to help him but he didn’t want to bother her. It was enough for her to know that two of her best friends are vampires and that she couldn’t tell her boyfriend. And who don’t know how much Christine loves to talk. 

So Michael was checking of if he had called everyone in the community

He had called Connor, Zoe and Alana. Eliza was spreading the word to her friends and acquaintances. He had called Heather and Damian was telling Cady and Karen even if he wasn’t sure if the last one would understand what it is about. And of course, he called Jason.

Thinking this he looked down at his right wrist were the name was written down in a quick but still readable writing. He didn’t felt anything more than friendship for the guy but he did feel a kind of spark for the name on his other wrist : Jeremy’s.

His doorbell rung and he ran up the stairs. He wasn’t surprised to see Connor. What was more surprising was the guy he was holding hands with. Jared was his name. The one that spread Connor’s secret on the Internet as well as Jason’s and Alana’s.

« Michael ? » Jared exclaimed

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was really short but other chapters will come even if I don't know when (it might be longer than for the DEH fic)


	2. Bonding

Michael couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Connor Murphy, the dark loner that wasn’t bothering talking to anyone, hand in hand with the dorky, obnoxious, loudmouth bother that was Jared Kleinman. 

« You two know each other ? How ?» Connor asked

«Actually we are in the same LoL team » answered Jared

As a frowning Michael guide them inside, he swore he had heard Connor muttering something that sounded like nerds

« Now Connor can you tell me why you’re here with the guy that probably cause the end of the vampires ? No offense Jared »

« None taken »

Connor uncovered is wrist, showing Jared’s name to Michael who look to the smaller.

« You’re the clingy soulmate kind aren’t you ?»

« Don’t be mean, it hurts to be away from your soulmate, you should know that dude »

A shadow passed on Micheal’s face

« Yeah, I should… » He said deadpanned

« Oh sorry dude, I didn’t meant to hurt you I didn’t know you haven’t met them »

« Jared just shut up » Connor said clearly worried for Michael’s sake

« No it’s okay, I will tell him »

« Wait dude, we barely know each other and you want to tell me all your soulmates issues ? »

« If you’re gonna stay with us better know who your friends and ennemies are : One of my soulmates is Veronica’s boyfriend, I think you know him » He uncovered his right wrist and the name Jason Dean appeared. « But we’re only friends, we agreed to that »

« So the deal is with your other soulmate ? »

« Yeah, I had a crush on Jeremy for four years we were best friends since forever but then he took this pill that made him popular and it told him to cut me off and he did. We’re still friends but then the against vampire system began and he has this hatred for vampires. And he has a girlfriend. »

Jared stared at Michael, he pushed his glasses back on his nose and claimed

« That’s shitty dude I’m glad it didn’t happen to me »

A small grin appeared on Michael’s face at that.

« You know you’re the first one who’s not saying he’s sorry for me »

« Is that bad ? »

« No actually, I’m glad you did »

They exchange a smile then Connor intervene  
« Are you trying to steal my boyfriend Mell ? » He seems really angry.   
Like Connor-angry.  
This scary I’m going to hurt you at any moment now look was in his eyes

« No why would I ?! »Michael answered quickly when Jared said « What the fuck are you thinking Murphy ? »

Connor continued to stare at them.  
They quickly glance to each other. Michael looked at his feet while Jared hold his boyfriend’s look. Connor smirked and winked at Jared. He was just joking around.  
Michael directed an helpless gaze towards Jared. Jared was slightly blushing expressing his embarrassment. The silence was heavy. Then Jared and Connor erupted into laughes and Michael felt relieved.

« I think it’s time to go sleeping don’t you ? »   
The three of them get to bed without much talking apart goodnights.

The following morning was in a different atmosphere. Michael was barely eating and kept on reading his notes for the meeting and Jared was on his phone. Connor was looking at him but it was like Jared was empty. But it was 7am after all.   
One hour later the two vampires were ready for the meeting :

« Jared ! HURRY UP ! We’re late »

« Why are you waiting for me ? »

« You really thought I was gonna let you hang out in my house, when you clearly are the reason why we’re meeting ? »

« I thought so »

« I think it was a rhetorical question, Jared » cut Connor

« You mean I’m gonna meet real vampires ? »

« Are we not real enough ? »

« Yeah I meant like in a group with dark clothes and weird spells »

« It’s more like a group of teens with hoodies talking about shitty politicians. »

« Oh then I think I can handle that. But you are deceiving. Now I’m sad. »

« Is being sad making you quicker ? » Michael was losing his nerves 

« But it’s making me cuter ! »

« Nope now hurry up » Connor intervened

« Oh Traitor ! And you dare calling yourself my boyfriend ! »

But Connor was already far away walking with Michael, both of them ignoring Jared.

Within a 10 minutes of walking and supporting Jared’s rambling, the three of them arrived in front of a rundown swimming pool. Connor climb over the fence easily and unlock the door for the two other. They passed the pools and head towards what seems to be the employees rooms and enters one of them. The stores were down and Michael knew some of them were already here so he wasn’t too surprised to be thrown into a hug when he steps inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a lot of things to say but I love talking so it's good...
> 
> First I'm sorry for not posting sooner but I had a lot of things going on like exams and moving out so it took a lot of time. However I have a two weeks break !
> 
> I'm also having exams after this two weeks break so they might be no or only a few updates until mid-June so i will try to post and write more this week
> 
> I'm also sorry for the quality of this thing I'm bold enough to call a chapter... but I also have an excuse for this, the first part was written in a train at 10pm, the second in the toilets with a baby crying outside. So much for focusing😊
> 
> Now I'm sure you all want to know who's hugging Michael. There's really a lot of suspense in this situation... (Except for one person who knows who it is)
> 
> Okay then I’m quitting you *the author is quickly retreating in a black corner*
> 
> If you see any mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments 
> 
> Sincerely~TheLizardfangirl


End file.
